Черт подери!
by Masja
Summary: Перевод с английского. Гарри решился комуто рассказать о своем легком и приятном детстве. Реакция этого человека.


Черт подери!

Нет таких слов с помощью которых можно передать то, что я сейчас чувствую. Я в полном шоке. Я могла бы использовать слова наподобие «Почему в этом чертовом мире кто-то сделал это маленькому не винному мальчику? Они должны быть настоящими монстрами, кто другой смог бы сделать такое? Черт! Черт! Черт!» но этого не хватит. Я, черт подери, не знаю, как такое могло случиться, но оно случилось.

Я хочу плакать, но не могу. Ведь он же не плачет. Хоть это и случилось с ним. Я хочу, чтобы это прекратилось. Почему, черт подери, он не может быть просто нормальным? Почему его родители должны были умереть? Почему его мама должна была иметь самую злую и жестокую сестру в мире? И почему она должна была выйти замуж за того, кто не уступает ей в жестокости?

Почему, черт подери, все это случилось с ним?

Он присаживается рядом со мной и говорит, что плакать это нормально. Я чувствую как слезы формируются в моих глазах. Я смаргиваю их. Я не буду плакать! Мне не идут слезы. Если он не оплакивает себя, почему я делать это за него?

И вдруг я начинаю плакать. Я знаю, что вы думаете. Я слабая. Моя сила воли – слабая. Но это не так. Я разрешаю себе плакать. Потому что я поняла кое-что.

Он не оплакивает себя.

И если он не оплакивает себя, кто сделает это за него? Я буду плакать за него, ведь я люблю его. Мы все его любим. И все мы должны оплакивать его. Плакать о маленьком мальчике, который был физически, эмоционально и сексуально изнасилован за книгу в публичной библиотеке в 10.30 вечера, потому что не хотел возвращаться домой.

Плакать за малыша, который никогда никому не рассказывал о том, что творилось в здании, которое он боялся называть домом. Потому что когда он единственный раз рассказал об этом, его назвали непослушным малышом, который не должен придумывать такие истории, так как они действительно могут случиться.

Плакать о маленьком невинном мальчике, который всю жизнь хотел, чтобы его любили, который хотел маму и папу. И который понял, что никогда не получит то что хочет еще когда ему было два года.

Оплакивать чудесного малыша, который в пять лет уже умел готовить и убирать, потому что боялся быть побитым в противном случае. Малыша, который завидовал каждому ребенку в парке, в офисе зубного. Каждому ребенку, на которого орали в парке, в магазине, каждому ребенку у которого было то, чего не было у него.

Оплакивать малыша, завидовавшего всем детям.

Кто не плакал бы за этого мальчика? И, посыпая соль на рану, он вырос и стал самым милым и заботливым человеком, из всех кого я знаю. Я бы плакала за него, даже если бы он был бывшим убийцей, но он им не является. Он мальчик, который выжил.

Международная Звезда Квиддича. Лучший ловец планеты.

За ним каждый день охотится пресса. Он справляется с ней. Всегда говоря вежливо и учтиво. Он и мухи не обидит.

Он, тот самый мальчик, который спас нас всех от смерти 2 коротких года тому. Мальчик, который наконец-то решился рассказать правду о своем детстве.

Первому человеку, с тех пор как ему было шесть лет. Мне. И теперь я сижу здесь, оплакивая невинного малыша, чьей самой большой мечтой было то, что для большинства детей является опорой. Семья.

Не важно, где в мире он искал. Не важно, насколько высокими были его оценки. Не смотря на все его усилия, он никогда это не получит. Никто не вернет их ему. Но он все еще старается. Он выходит отсюда с улыбкой каждый день и противостоит жизненным проблемам настолько хорошо, насколько может.

Он справился с завистью лучшего друга, он справился с завистью к лучшему другу. Он справился с прессой, с Ритой Скитер, он справился со всеми, кем мог и еще с несколькими.

Гарри Поттер самый удивительный человек в мире. Он до сих пор улыбается, веселится, дурачится и любит жизнь больше чем остальные. Я не знаю, как ему это удается, никто не знает. И вы знаете, что делает его еще удивительнее?

Он сидит здесь, успокаивая меня. Хотя это я должна была бы его успокаивать. Я должна была бы качать его вперед-назад и говорить, что все в прошлом, что это больше ничего не значит, что вокруг много людей, которые его любят и что все хорошо, в то время как он плачет у меня на плече.

Но это не так.

Он качает меня. Я плачу на его груди. Он говорит мне все это.

И это то, что делает Гарри Поттера по-настоящему удивительным.

Конец.


End file.
